The Almighty Question
by daemon-angelus
Summary: Oneshot. Kira x Stellar. The one question that Kira thinks should be made illegal to be ever asked.


dae: err done when i was too bored cramming for my test. another kxs moment :)

disclaimer: i see my name on the gs/d and memoirs of a geisha credits! wait. im on too much caffeine aren't i?

**o-o-o**

The Almightly Question;

"Yo, Kira!"

Said male brunette felt someone slap his back violently, brilliant violet eyes bulging at the sudden impact. Spluttering, the Coordinator whirled in his seat, only to face twin orbs of sparkling emerald. Seeing his reaction, the owner of those exotic eyes laughed heartily, shaking his head at the same time.

"You never change. No one wonder everyone loved to bully you back at the Lunar Academy. You're always in a daze!" He paused, an evil smirk forming on his handsome face. "Are you dreaming about -ahem- things to do with Stellar?"

Immediately, he received another spasm attack from his chocolate haired best friend. Kira Yamato frowned and punched his counterpart on the arm. "Cut it out, Athrun! You know Stellar isn't like that!"

Running a hand through his midnight blue hair, Athrun Zala sighed. He held a look of disbelief as his eyed the former Freedom pilot. His friend only countered with a totally bewildered look. Athrun threw his hands up in frustration.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you! She may be an Extended, but she's still human! And so are you, Mr. Oh-I'm-So-Clean-And-Innocent!"

Lavender orbs narrowed as he watched his friend ambling away. Suddenly, a nasty thought hit him.

"ATHRUN ZALA! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH CAGALLI!"

**o-o-o**

_Asshole... _Kira snorted. _Only reason he came and 'warned' me was because he's been thinking about the same things too!_

Fumbling with his house keys, Kira shook his head clear of any unwanted thoughts that still lingered in his Athrun-corrupted mind. However, just before he entered the threshole of the quiant apartment, a laboured sigh escaped his lips. It was true that both he and Stellar were rather, 'innocent' in the area of getting intimate, but being a healthy, normal and fully straight male, Kira often had some unpleasant urges towards his slightly childlike companion. Truth to be told, Athrun had hit a sour spot when he brought up the topic of pervertic thoughts.

Kira gave himself a mental slap. _Stop being influenced by Athrun!_

"Kira? Is that you?"

Having been too wrapped up in his thoughts, Kira could only blink as he felt a pair of slender arms embrace him. A faint scent of lemons filled his senses and he chided himself for being such an idiot.

"Of course it's me," His voice was soft. He returned the girl's gesture, pulling her closer to his own body. "Who were you expecting? Chip and Dale?"

Melodious laughter reached his ears and Kira couldn't help but smile. His liliac eyes traveled down the girl's blonde head, stopping at her magenta eyes. He frowned, noticing the slight shadow of black under them. As if on cue, she yawned tiredly.

"Stellar? Is something wrong? Didn't you sleep well?" Concerned, Kira lightly brushed back some of the Extended's long bangs. _Why does she look so tired?_

In response to his question, the ex-Gaia pilot nodded her head slightly. "Stellar was thinking about stuff. So can't sleep well."

Another yawn.

Chestnut brows furrowed with worry. _Was she thinking about the war again? But that had been almost two years ago. _A slightly jealous pang hit him as an unwelcomed thought materialised in his mind. _Was she thinking of Shinn?_

Kira held back a scowl, slowly leading Stellar towards the bedroom.

_**Ahem. The bedroom?**_

Kira exhaled nother laboured sigh. Being the Ultimate Coordinator didn't mean you could escape your second subconsiousness. _I wonder if Ulen Hibiki's definition of 'ultimate' had 'second subconsious' written in it?_

_**It's too late to regret. You're already stuck with me, bud.**_

_Yes, yes. Oh the joy! I must be the most blessed person in the world!_

_**Sarcasm isn't your strong point, Tomato. And don't change the subject.**_

He blinked. _What? She's tired, so I'm letting her rest in the room!_

**_Some guy invented this other thing for resting too. What's it call? Ah yes, the couch!_**

_Isn't it more comfortable in the bed? It's warmer and bigger and-_

_**Heh. I don't even need to add anything to it.**_

_Fine. Just leave me alone. I'm not Athrun for crying out loud._

_**That IS the point. You ain't no gentleman like him, Mister. Would you like me to remind you of the incident on the Archangel?**_

_Cut it. I mean it._

_**-Sigh- Yes, Sir. I'm just gonna go retreat into the dark recesses of your peanut-sized mind. Besides, you don't need me to put on a good and saucy show...**_

Kira scratched his head in annoyance, not wanting to believe that something so positively crude and vile could be a product of his own mind. Focusing on Stellar, the blonde was already in bed, pink eyes half closed with sleepiness. He stayed by her side, gently patting her head to soothe her. Stellar fought off a yawn and reluctantly released herself from Kira's warm touch, sitting upright on the bed.

"Kira? Stellar has a question..."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Is it related to why you can't sleep at night?"

She nodded. "Go ahead."

"Erm, well, Stellar was just wondering..." She chewed on her lower lip. "Where do... babies come from?"

_WHAT!_

**o-o-o**

After a long and tedious explanation involving an overuse of metaphors (including one ripped from 'Memoirs of a Geisha' about an eel and a cave) an embarrassed Kira had slumped onto the alabaster sheets of the bed. Shutting his eyes, he hoped Stellar had understood the terribly watered-down version of how babies were made and where they came from. He cast a glance at his beloved, her index finger thoughtfully placed on her lips. Kira's cheeks darkened unwittingly.

"So... if Kira and Stellar did that too, then they can have a baby?"

His brow arched, questioningly and seductively. "Do you want one?"

The Extended pondered for a long while, leaving Kira to wonder if there was maybe some truth in Athrun's words.

She smiled sweetly, giving him her final answer.

"No."

Instantly, Stellar was beneath the covers, her face hovering close to the stunned Coordinator's. "Good night, Kira!"

With that, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before flipping over to sleep. Kira could only muster a lopsided smile. Giving up on all previous thoughts, he sighed and wrapped his muscular arms around Stellar's slim waist.

"Night, Stellar." He whispered as he gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Baby or no baby, I still love you."

A soft moan answered his promise and he just couldn't help but smile at how innocent and irresistably cute his little star was.

_Well, a man can still dream can't he?_


End file.
